Pastel Emotions
by ko-inu-128
Summary: A trip designed to take nine Japanese boys with diverse and essential talents on a three year trip around the world to study the cultures of other countries. Eiji fic. Stupid title. Bad summary. Chapter 1 up! Pairings undecided!


YAY! A new story!

Sorry about my other one...I just fell in one of those traps where you lead your story to a dead end.

Well, I like this one because I can actually relate more with it.

Okay this is about Eiji mostly, but I'll put more stuff in with other characters.

Eiji is an artist.

Yes I am an artist, and no, I'm not bragging...just stating a fact. I, as a sophomore in high school, was recognized by several art colleges and I make a lot of money doing portraits. So don't think I don't know what I'm talking about!

I am also a re-creator...but I'll explain about that later...

Anyways, Eiji and the gang go on a trip! (PLEASE READ INTRO!!!!)

Intro:

A trip designed to take nine Japanese boys with diverse and essential talents on a three year trip around the world to study the cultures of other countries.

The trip would require all of them to give weekly reports and updates on what they have learned and acquired from where they are. They would spend approximately three to nine weeks in a single country. They are required to have a three day home-stay in each country, where they stay at a resident's house. Schooling will be done over the internet and courses will include the basic classes for their level of knowledge. Food, transportation, rent, social events, and other costly happenings that pertain to the program will be free, paid for by the people who put it together and the government.

...

Our team of students is as follows:

Kikumaru Eiji: A young artist with the talent of drawing what he sees, as he sees it, using precise methods in even his sketches.

Fuji Syuusuke: A specialist with cultures of around the world, able to distinguish any holiday to it's custom.

Oishi Syuichirou: A psychologist studying behavioral patterns with people of different cultures.

Tezuka Kunimitsu: A linguist, able to speak every known language with ease.

Echizen Ryoma: An agriculturalist and geologist, able to distinguish all kinds of plants and minerals and give the history of them.

Momoshiro Takeshi: An architect, learning about designs of buildings, monuments, and houses of ancient and modern times.

Kaido Kaoru: An active person who studies favorite sports and pastimes of foreigners and is able to tell how any one originated.

Kawamura Takashi: A master with learning about foreign foods and meals and able to tell what is in anything by just tasting it.

Inui Sadahara: All brains, knowing facts about anything and everything and is also a honors chemistry ace.

...

Now on with the story!!!

...

Eiji ran into the waiting room of the airport, panting. He looked at the clock above the boarding entryway. He made it.

Eiji had tried to get to the airport sooner, but the traffic was terrible. He wondered if any of the others were having the same problem.

Speaking of which...he looked around the waiting room and saw a group of boys talking amongst themselves. They were wearing the same outfit as he was: A blue collared shirt with an orange logo of a plane on the collar and their nametag on their chest.

Eiji was relieved that they didn't leave without him. He walked over to the group.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." A boy with spiky, black hair and glasses said. "Kikumaru Eiji, I presume?"

"Hoi." Eiji said, still panting. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic."

"It's okay." Said a boy with brown hair, smiling. His nametag read 'Fuji.' "We're still waiting for one more."

"I'm here!" Said a voice and they all turned to see a boy, also with brown hair, enter the waiting room. "Sorry about making you guys wait."

"No wait." The boy with glasses said again. "They haven't let us board yet. Kawamura Takashi, right?" The boy nodded, catching his breath. "Inui Sadahara."

"Please, just call me Taka-san." He said earnestly.

Eiji set down his bag, which they allowed him to take on the plane. He sat down and listened as everyone introduced themselves.

...............

Before long, the doors opened for them to get on the plane and after seating themselves, most of them closed their eyes to rest. It was 7:30 and most of them had been traveling all night to be here. Eiji mused at how few people there were. He knew that they would mostly be traveling first class but didn't mind other people.

After the plane took off and it was obvious that the extra seats around them were not being used, the group spread out some.

Eiji sat on the window side with a seat in between him and Fuji. Oishi and Tezuka sat behind them with an extra seat in between them also. In front of him was Momoshiro and Taka-san, pulling out a deck of cards to play a game of War. Kaido and Inui sat across from Momoshiro and Taka, Kaido leaning on the window and Inui pulling out his laptop, which each student was required to have. Echizen took up all three seats of the row across from him and Fuji, sleeping with his head on his bag.

.....

After half an hour of nothing to do, Eiji decided to take his small sketchbook and 4B Graphite out of his bag. (a/n: '4B Graphite'...it's a type of drawing pencil. B means black, graphite is the substance, and 4 is the shade and tone...best for detailed sketches, detailed pencil drawings, and pencil toning.)

He looked around for something to draw, and his eyes laid upon Echizen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relieve himself of any stress he may not know he has. He opened his eyes and sat sideways in his seat, his back leaning against the window. He drew a small horizontal line about a centimeter in length on the paper.

He held his arm straight out in front of him, his pencil in hand, and closed one eye. He put the pencil so that, in his vision, the top was at the top of Echizen's head and his thumb slid down until it reached the bottom of Echizen's chin.

He then moved his hand, with his thumb still in the position, to his paper and put the top of his pencil to the line he had previously drawn and transferred his thumb to the paper. Now the distance from the line on the paper and his thumb are equal to the length of the top of the pencil to his thumb. With his other hand he took the pencil and marked where his thumb was. He now had the height of Echizen's head.

Eiji then worked on the width, then the placement of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. He was so busy trying to get the detail that he hadn't noticed that Fuji was watching him.

"Can I see?" Fuji asked, surprising him.

"Uh...It's...not done yet...It's just a sketch..." He offered, but Fuji wanted to see it.

Eiji handed it to him, sighing. He really didn't like other people looking at his works...especially if they are not done. People always tend to ask him about a certain unfinished spot, or tell him that it looks kinda awkward.

'That's because it's not finished...' Eiji always thought when that happened.

"That's really good." Fuji said. "It's not even done yet it looks exactly like him."

That was when he noticed that Oishi was also examining the sketch.

"Hey, can I see?" Momoshiro asked from in front.

Fuji nodded and faced the sketchbook towards him; he reached out and took it to examine it closer. Before Eiji knew it, everyone, except sleeping Echizen, was fondling the picture, and Eiji was on the verge of tears.

(a/n: To all of my fellow artists out there...don't you just hate it when that happens?! It makes me wanna scream!)

By the time he got it back, he noticed that the graphite didn't hold it's usual sharpness but was more faded...or how he saw it...smudged. (a/n: the term for finger blending!)

He sighed as he turned to a fresh page and decided to do a memory sketch. It was done pretty fast and before Fuji could ask to see it, he turned to a fresh page and started another. He was able to do some sketches in a matter of seconds, while some took greater care. He was glad he had decided to leave his oils, pastels, and paints in his big suitcase.

...

It wasn't until hours later did they land at their first destination: France.

...

A little corny, but I guess it will do for the first chapter...

If there ARE any other artists out there, please tell me who you are! Even if you can't draw but like to, please let me know!

I want to know if my story is at least somewhat appealing to some people...

...

Oh, if anyone wants to see some of my works, just ask in your review and make sure there is a way for me to contact you. I will send you something of your choice: sketch, detailed pencil drawing, pastel (oil, soft, hard, pencil and luminous), painting, oil/ink, computer graphics, etc....just anything you can think of. If you want specifics (ex: soft pastel of hands) then you might have to wait longer for me to make it since I am currently supposed to be working on a huge assignment for the Art and Design Center's 'Emotionalism through Realism' thing.

If you have pictures you want to share with me, I'd love to see them! I appreciate all types of art!

Well, make sure to review so that I can post sooner.

Ja!

(p.s.: I probably won't update until Thanksgiving depending on the reviews)


End file.
